Juniper Cooper
'Juniper Cooper '(1985-2018) is a main character featured in Criminal Case Laroy Bay where she serves as Tech Expert's assistant after appearing as a suspect in three murder investigations in Tech Town. In Win the Battle,Lose the War (Case #36 of Laroy Bay),she was murdered. Profile Juniper was the 33-year-old mascot of Angie's VRClub game as well as the model for its virtual hostess. She had platinum blonde hair wrapped around a donut with a sky-blue streak, and blue eyes. She wore a shiny platinum breastplate with a sky-blue choker, a matching skirt, and matching gloves. Additionally, she had platinum earrings, pink lipstick, and a pair of platinum boots. In her third suspect appearence she dyed her sky-blue streak purple and replaced her blue chocker with purple one After joining the police,she dyed her hair all blonde and ditched her VRClub outfit with casual pale yellow shirt and red tartan flannel hoodie. Virtual Death Juniper became a suspect after team found her VRClub ID card in Security Room.She said that she was the one checking security cameras every day and that she accidently left it there.Also she said that she didn't know the victim. Juniper found herself in trouble again after team found a threat she wrote to Logan.She said sorry to Diane and player for lying.Logan was harrasing her when nobody was looking.He asked her to be his girlfriend,but she refused because he was womanizer and a freak. Juniper was found innocent after team arrested Marshall Metcalf for a crime. Juniper wanted to talk with player in Additional Investigation.She asked player to come in VRClub to see new VR version of popular game Granny and to bring Marcus Young with them. The Granny Killer Juniper became a suspect again after she wanted to talk with player about Linda Korver.She said that Mark wanted to find job for his aunt more than everything.When he found it,he wanted to replace Juniper with his aunt.Juniper was furious and she had many fights with them. Juniper was interrogated for second time after team found her chewing gum on Linda's phone.Juniper said that Linda had a lot of fans and she was taking pictures with them even with her cellphone.When she took picture with Milton Hills,Juniper photobombed them accidently when she sneezed.Linda found it funny and uploaded picture on social media.Linda even humilated Juniper infront of every worker and someone even made meme of Juniper sneezing. Juniper was found innocent after team arrested Katherine Montgomery for Linda's murder. Juniper wanted to talk with player about all this madness.She thinks that someone made this super-disturbing effect in the game that makes people go crazy after she recieved a lot of messages that every horror VR game VRClub made is making people crazy. Deathcon Juniper became a suspect for third time when team found picture of her and victim.She said that when Mayor shut down VRClub she needed a job,and Teresa offered her job as VR hostess in Teresa Technology. Juniper was interrogated again when team found her bag in Teresa's apartment.She said that Teresa started to treat her bad after 2 days of work.She wanted her to dress in purple and to die her hair purple because Teresa's company's main color is purple.Juniper wanted to talk with her in her apartment but it ended up in a fight. Juniper was found innocent once again after team arrested Azraah West. Juniper wanted to talk with player in AI.She said that she is grateful that she can finaly leave Teresa Technology.She also decided that she will open her video game company and that she learned a lot from Angie Peters.David Kuzmanov was really happy that she helped them with investigation and he offered her a job as Angie's assistant as Tech Expert. Win the Battle,Lose the War W.I.P Analyses Case #13 Little Murder on Big Grounds * Telephone number Case #14 Don't Let Them in * Serial Number * Occult Spells Book Case #15 A Big Axe-ident * Victim's credit card * Friendnet profile Case #16 Cut and Run * Camera * Tracking Device * Cellphone Case #17 No Place for Country Girl * Serial Killer Note * Serial Number Case #18 Really Hot Game * Serial Killer's message * Broken Phone Case #21 For Pug Sake * Security Camera (with Angie) * Unknown woman's profile Case #22 Trick,Treat or Death * Tape * Unknown number (with angie) Case #24 Through My Vampire Heart * Adress * Phone * Hacked Laptop Case #25 Deep Waters * Cell phone Case #26 Game of Cones * Documents * Rubik Cube Case #27 Shot of Duty * Tracking Device * Weather Control Machine * Lock Case #28 Fishing the Fishman * Voice Recorder Case #29 Behind the Bars * Tablet Case #30 A Shape of Betrayal * Dustin's phone * Voice Recorder Case #33 Painball * Victim's cellphone * Unknown number * GPS Device Case #34 At the Drop of a Hat * Passport * Compas Trivia * Her main character look is created by XHAMADXGAMERX